unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Russia's origins
|details = You did a report in that important document of Russian history, the Primary Chronicle correct? Remember there was a man named Rurik that was mentioned in it? This time, a scholar wants to know more about this individual. Perhaps something new was found. |step1 = /Varyag/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ According to the Primary Chronicle, the Slavs of the day were searching for a leader. Rurik was the one they found. No one knows where he came from, but it appears he was a Varyag. Of the Varyag people there are many theories, but some of them say the Varyags were Vikings. |step2 = 1/In the primary Chronicle/St. Petersburg/read Archaeology/ Rurik's people came from faraway seas. They were experienced seafarers, warriors, and traders. All this knowledge and skill was useful in nation-building. What they were particularly good at was commerce. Thus, Novgorod developed into a commercial center. |step3 = /The characteristics of the Vikings/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ They had unique trade routes, and were able warriors... They do actually sound like the Vikings of the great legends. It makes me want to learn more about the Vikings. Which reminds me, there is apparently a woman who knows about the Vikings, living quietly somewhere. |step4 = /Description in the sagas/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga near entrance/ I don't know either if Rurik was really a Viking. However, there were similar stories in many old sagas. He may have been one of the Vikings that did not go to "Vinland," which is what they called North America. Oh, please wait one moment... |step5 = /Back from beyond the ocean/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ ...They came from beyond the sea...? Does that mean the Baltic Sea? In that case, if you go past the Baltic Sea and up the river, you'll reach Ladoga Lake. From there you can reach Novgorod, or even the Black Sea if you choose. Speaking of which... |step6 = /The location of the very beginning/Scandinavia West Coast/Olga/ In one saga, a town named Aldeigjuborg appears. The location of this town is south of Lake Ladoga, north of Novgorod. It's hard to imagine that Rurik travelled straight from Lake Ladoga to Novgorod. It's possible he used Aldeigjuborg as a base first, don't you think? |step7 = /Lake Ladoga and Aldeigjuborg/St. Petersburg/Scholar/ I see, evidence of an old town near Lake Ladoga... It is mentioned in the Primary Chronicle as well. This area, with its lake, rivers, and sea, has interconnected waterways well suited for trade. It's possible that Rurik made it Aldeigjuborg before Novgorod. |stepfinal = Rurik's footsteps/St. Petersburg/gate near City Official/ You couldn't find conclusive proof of Rurik's identity, but his actions and sailing routes are identical to those mentioned in the Viking's sagas. Cross-referencing the Primary Chronicle and the sagas has yielded the possibility that there is more information on Rurik near Lake Ladoga. Observe the area between the city and the lake. |discoXP = 1100 |cardXP = 550 |reportXP = 660 |reportfame = 260 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/A tale of years gone by/Search/6/Archaeology/8/Far North Languages/1/Primary Chronicle |preQ2 = quest/An enormous lake/Recognition/5/Geography/7///Ladoga Lake |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = St. Petersburg |seaarea = Baltic Sea }}